Achievements
Achievements are optional tasks for the player to complete. Most of them are really hard, and only a few players have completed all of them. Achievement categories All achievements are in different categories. When viewing achievements in the secret lab, similar achievements are usually next to each other. Game completion * GAME COMPLETE: Complete the game (Somewhat easy) * FLIP MODE COMPLETE: Complete the game in flip mode (Normal) * MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE: Complete the game in no death mode (Extremely insane) The achievement MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE is in a separate room from the other achievements in the secret lab. Less deaths * Win with less than 500 deaths (Normal) * Win with less than 200 deaths (Somewhat hard) * Win with less than 100 deaths (Hard) * Win with less than 50 deaths (Insane) This set of achievements resembles trophies when completed in the secret lab Super Gravitron * Last 5 seconds on the Super Gravitron (Normal) * Last 10 seconds on the Super Gravitron (Very Hard) * Last 15 seconds on the Super Gravitron (Extremely hard) * Last 20 seconds on the Super Gravitron (Insane) * Last 30 seconds on the Super Gravitron (Very much insane) * Last 1 minute on the Super Gravitron (Extremely insane) "It's pretty hard, I can only last for about 10 seconds..." -Vermillion Time trials * SPACE STATION 1 MASTERED: Obtain a V rank in this time trial (Hard) * LABORATORY MASTERED: Obtain a V rank in this time trial (Extremely insane) * THE TOWER MASTERED: Obtain a V rank in this time trial (Somewhat hard) * SPACE STATION 2 MASTERED: Obtain a V rank in this time trial (Insane) * WARP ZONE MASTERED: Obtain a V rank in this time trial (Extremely hard) * FINAL LEVEL MASTERED: Obtain a V rank in this time trial (Very much insane) When completed, these achievement resemble heads of the crew members of where you rescued each crew member. All achievements (sorted by difficulty) GAME COMPLETE Win with less than 500 deaths FLIP MODE COMPLETE Last 5 seconds on the Super Gravitron. Win with less than 200 deaths THE TOWER MASTERED SPACE STATION 1 MASTERED Win with less than 100 deaths Last 10 seconds on the Super Gravitron. Win with less than 50 deaths WARP ZONE MASTERED SPACE STATION 2 MASTERED FINAL LEVEL MASTERED Last 30 seconds on the Super Gravitron. Last 1 minute on the Super Gravitron. MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE Trivia The MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE achievement is found in a different room from all the other achievements. The final level allows you not to worry about getting the trinkets, but makes this up for the level's general difficulty. The Tower allows you not to worry about time. Really, all you have to worry about in this time trial is to not die, and to get all the shiny trinkets. Basically, if you die, you don't make the par time. The room "Prize for the Reckless" in the Space Station 2 time trial and no deaths mode appears different. Considering it is impossible to get the shiny trinket in this room without dying, the spikes have been removed. Also, the title changes to "Imagine Spikes Here, If You Like".